Xbox One
The Xbox One is an upcoming eighth generation video game console and the successor to the Xbox 360. It was fully revealed by Microsoft on May 21, 2013, and it is scheduled to be released in November 2013.Xbox.com Hardware *8 Cores **An 8-core x86 processor lets you instantly switch between a game and your entertainment apps with ease. *HDMI Pass-Thru **Connect your cable or satellite box to your Xbox One and prepare for lift off. HDMI pass-thru enables you to watch TV through your Xbox, which makes switching inputs seem almost pre-historic. *Loaded with memory **8GB of RAM and a 500GB hard drive give you plenty of memory for your games, demos, movies, apps, music, and more. *Blu-Ray **Watch movies and play games in stunning HD with a Blu-Ray player. Day One Edition *On June 10, 2013, during their E3 2013 press conference, Microsoft confirmed that a Day One Edition of the console will release along with the standard console in November. The Day One Edition will be priced at $499.99, as will the regular console, and will include a limited edition Xbox One controller, a token to unlock an exclusive achievement, a decal, and a premium packaging. This bundle also comes with exclusive DLC for the following games: *''Ryse: Son Of Rome'': Exclusive multiplayer map and sword along with bonus attributes. *''Forza Motorsport 5'': Access to four cars tuned to the top of their class. *''Kinect Sports Rivals'': Exclusive sporting equipment that separates your champion from the rest of the world. *''Dead Rising 3'': Exclusive Frank West and Chuck Greene Tribute Packs along with bonus attributes. Launch Titles According to IGN,[http://www.ign.com/wikis/xbox-one/Xbox_One_Launch_Titles IGN - Xbox One Launch Titles] this is the launch list (note that this list may be subject to change): *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' (Ubisoft) *''Battlefield 4'' (Electronic Arts, DICE) *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' (Activision, Infinity Ward) *''Dead Rising 3'' (Microsoft Studios, Capcom Vancouver) *''FIFA 14'' (Electronic Arts, EA Sports) *''Forza Motorsport 5'' (Microsoft Studios, Turn 10 Studios) *''Just Dance 2014'' (Ubisoft) *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' (Warner Bros. Games, TT Games) *''LocoCycle'' (Microsoft Studios, Twisted Pixel) *''Madden NFL 25'' (Electronic Arts, EA Sports) *''NBA 2K14'' (2K, Visual Concepts) *''NBA Live 14'' (Electronic Arts, EA Sports) *''Killer Instinct'' (Microsoft Studios, Double Helix, Rare) *''Ryse: Son of Rome'' (Microsoft Studios, Crytek) *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' (Activision, Vicarious Visions) *''Watch Dogs'' (Ubisoft, Ubisoft Montreal) Trivia *Before the console was officially announced, the Xbox One was previously rumored to be called the Xbox 8 or Xbox Infinity, while most fans referred to the next console (pre-unveiling) as the Xbox 720. *It was confirmed by Microsoft that the Xbox One will not be backwards compatible with either original Xbox or Xbox 360 games. *''Halo 5, the first Halo game to be released on the Xbox One, has been confirmed to be in development. *A new Halo project was announced for the Xbox One at Microsoft's E3 2013 press conference, with a working title of "''Halo". It is currently unknown whether the title in question is Halo 5 or not, though it appears extremely likely. *Microsoft originally planned for the Xbox One to be an "always-online" console, in which the console could only go offline for 24 hours before having to connect to the Internet. The company has since backtracked on this policy, and how players can allow their friends to borrow their games. Now, the Xbox One will only be required to connect to the Internet once during the initial set-up of the console. *Unlike the Xbox 360, it is required that Kinect be set up with the Xbox One, as the console will not function without it. Gallery File:Xbox_One_Console.jpg|The Xbox One File:Xbox_One_Kinect_2.0.jpg|Kinect 2.0 File:Xbox_One_controller.jpg|Xbox One Controller File:Ceb36ff4-b254-4eb5-a2cc-f05ca21df5b4.jpg|Xbox One Logo with Kinect 2.0, Xbox One, and controller USER Xbox One with Kinect.png|The Xbox One and Kinect 2.0 Xbox One.png|The Xbox One top-front view xboxonecontroller.png|The Xbox One Controller Xbox_One_Day_One_Edition_Packaging.jpg|Day One Edition Packaging Xbox_One_Day_One_Edition_Controller.jpg|Day One 2013 Controller Xbox One Headset.jpg|Xbox One Headset Links *Xbox One at Encyclopedia Gamia Source Category:Products Category:The Real World